memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)
| Registry= NCC-1701-C | Affiliation= Federation Starfleet | Status= Destroyed | Datestatus= 2344 }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) was an starship. The fourth Federation starship to carry the name Enterprise, the Enterprise-C was commanded by Captain Rachel Garrett. Final mission at Narendra III In 2344, the Enterprise responded to a distress call from the Klingon outpost on Narendra III, which was under attack by the Romulans. When the Enterprise arrived at the outpost, she was engaged by four Romulan Warbirds. Few details are known about the actual battle. What is known, however, is that the Enterprise was destroyed with the presumed loss of all hands – the first Enterprise to meet such a fate. Starfleet would not commission another Enterprise until nearly two decades later in 2363. It was later revealed by Sela that the Romulans took a number of the ship's crew prisoner. ( ) In the aftermath of the battle, the Klingons were deeply impressed by the act of self-sacrifice by a Starfleet crew to protect a Klingon outpost, and the Enterprise-C's ultimate legacy was reinforcing the relations between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets, leading to a close alliance of peace. ( ) Creation of an alternate history During the battle, the Enterprise was transported to 2366, twenty-two years into the future, by a temporal rift. The disappearance of the Enterprise from the battle into the rift – perhaps seen by the Klingons as an act of cowardice or an abandonment of Narendra III – created an alternate timeline. In this alternate timeline, the outpost at Narendra III had been completely destroyed, and a state of war existed between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. ( ) Emerging from the rift in 2366, the Enterprise encountered her successor, the . The Enterprise-C had suffered severe damage to her warp nacelles and external hull, with 125 crew members surviving, and the Enterprise-D assisted in repairs. Both ships soon came under attack from the Klingons, and Captain Garrett was subsequently killed. The last surviving senior officer of the Enterprise-C, Lt. Richard Castillo, assumed command of the ship and, under the cover of the Enterprise-D, took her back into the rift to return to 2344 and the battle of Narendra III to restore the timeline. ( ) During this alternate time line Lieutenant Natasha Yar had not died and was still the tactical officer for the USS Enterprise-D. Because of a consultation with Guinan she learned of her own death and requested a transfer to the Enterprise-C. She returned to the past and was subsequently captured by the Romulan forces. She later gave birth to a half Romulan daughter named Sela. Temporal Paradox Natasha Yar's temporal incursion resulted in a (unknown type) paradox wherein Sela later captured Captain Picard on a mission to Romulus..( ) Later historical references '' prior to 2364]] Sculptures of the Enterprise-C later adorned the walls of the observation lounges on both the until 2368 and the launched in 2372. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) ( ) ( ) :The sculpture in the ''Enterprise-D's observation lounge did not depict the final design of the Ambassador-class. The broken model seen in was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay.'' Commander William T. Riker's questions on Professor Berlinghoff Rasmussen's questionnaire dealt mostly with previous Starfleet ships, including innovations of the Enterprise-C. ( ) : According to the non-canon ''Lost Era novels – The Art of the Impossible and Well of Souls – the Enterprise-C was launched in 2332 with Garrett in command. The Star Trek: The Next Generation - Future's Past video game for Super Nintendo follows the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual in claiming the Enterprise-C was constructed at Earth Station McKinley.'' Personnel * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel]] de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701-C Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)